


莫挨老子[H]

by Juunana



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juunana/pseuds/Juunana
Summary: 茶茸约炮梗师生AU巨大OOC女装茶出没内容十分艳俗其实是个暗恋故事





	莫挨老子[H]

**Author's Note:**

> 茶茸  
> 约炮梗  
> 师生AU  
> 巨大OOC  
> 女装茶出没  
> 内容十分艳俗  
> 其实是个暗恋故事

————————————————————————————————

阿帕基站在房间和走廊的光影交界处，拧着眉毛瞪门外矮他一头的金发小鬼。他后悔开门了。

约炮约到自己学生是一种什么样的体验。

太糟糕了，糟糕得让他想要从此退出同性社交软件。

他一瞬间觉得被人戏耍了。莫名其妙地，直觉告诉他乔鲁诺是故意的，或者说有预谋。

胸口升起的怒气牵动手臂，阿帕基想要一把甩上门，被乔鲁诺眼疾手快地钻了进来。他揪着男孩儿的衣领将人掼到门板上，对方手上拎着的袋子一下子摔落了一地。他低头扫了一眼，是几瓶指甲油，正好是自己喜欢的牌子。

果然是故意的。

手指骤然用力掐上乔鲁诺的喉咙，男孩儿细白的手指抓着他的虎口，呜呜呜地想要挣开，脸颊因缺氧浮起猪肝色。

阿帕基瞥了眼他眼角溢出的泪水，放开手踢了他一脚，转身说：“滚回家去。”他还不至于欺负一个小屁孩。

心肺重新注入空气，乔鲁诺背靠着门一边咳嗽一边滑坐到地上，等到呼吸平稳，他拾起指甲油装进袋子里，慢条斯理抚平衬衫上的褶皱，嗓音有些哑：“这是我给您带的礼物，老师。”

阿帕基充耳不闻，走到沙发上坐下，从风衣口袋拿出打火机点燃香烟，“你最好趁我还没揍你赶紧滚。”

门口的灯坏了，昏暗中乔鲁诺没有注意阿帕基的穿着，现在酒店房间的顶灯投在男人的身上，他看清了风衣底下的网纹长裙。他的老师指甲涂成了黑色，深紫的唇间衔着香烟滤嘴，领口镶了一圈蕾丝，镂空的衣料透出肌肤的肉色，裙摆流畅的附在长腿上，下边翘着一双穿浅口高跟的脚。

即使早在网上聊天时就知道了老师的癖好，乔鲁诺还是忍不住呼吸一窒。

阿帕基抖掉一截烟灰，睨了眼怔愣的小鬼，将手中的打火机扔过去，“你听不懂人话？快滚！”

乔鲁诺接住砸在胸口的打火机，试图走近讲道理，“老师，您不能言而无信，您教书育人应该更明白诚信是……”

见他要开始长篇大论，阿帕基真是烦透了这个年级第一，他摁灭烟头，“你再往前走一步，我就用烟灰缸砸烂你的头。”

乔鲁诺完全相信这不是口头威胁，窒息感似乎又涌上喉头，他只好采用最坏的计划，从兜里掏出了手机。

“老师，先声明我不是在威胁您。”他礼貌地解释着。咔擦，是拍照的音效，“但是您穿裙子真的太美了。”

阿帕基蹭地站起来，同时手中的玻璃烟灰缸飞了出去，被男孩儿偏头躲过。他一时气急，脚下失力拧到了脚腕，乔鲁诺箭步冲上来抱住他下坠的身体，阿帕基扶住沙发一掌将他拍坐到了地板上。

乔鲁诺揉了揉胸口，又去摸阿帕基的脚踝，“老师别动。”他轻轻转了转，语气乖巧地说，“我保证不会把照片发给别人，”又将嘴唇贴上眼前的脚背，丝毫没有掩饰自己的欲望，“我只是想和你做爱。”

乔鲁诺的威胁根本不值一提，阿帕基完全可以摔碎小鬼的手机。他现在弯着腰单脚站立，腾不出脚踹人，索性又坐回沙发里，反而被脚背传来的痒意激起了另一种情绪。他眯起眼睛打量埋头舔舐的男孩儿，的确是一张符合自己审美的脸。嘴角勾起，他想到了解气的方法。

既然这么欠揍，那就换种方式揍他好了。

阿帕基动了动脚腕，并没有扭伤。他用鞋尖点点乔鲁诺的嘴唇，边脱掉风衣，“舔上来点。”

乔鲁诺没有迟疑地沿着脚背吻上小腿，他脑袋钻进裙底里，在黑暗中往大腿进攻，当脸颊触到被内裤包裹的性器时，小猫一样蹭了蹭。

阿帕基的鞋跟踩在他的腰侧，语气仿佛在命令一条狗，“好好舔。”

乔鲁诺剥下棉质的内裤，握住粗长发硬的阴茎，嘴巴含住阴囊舔弄，像吃棒棒糖般用唇瓣包住又吐出，他的舌头灵活地抻平柱身上的肉褶，舌尖戳着龟头往包皮里钻。

阿帕基扬起头舒服地喘息，他单手捏着裙边卷起来，胯间露出乔鲁诺毛茸茸的脑袋，另一只手奖励似的抚摸他的耳朵，“再深一点。”

口腔被阴茎抽插发出黏腻的水声，乔鲁诺收缩着两腮用力吞吐，唾液抑制不住地往外淌。

阿帕基按住他的后脑勺挺腰深喉，龟头抵进喉管，呛得男孩儿反射性地干呕。他又重重冲刺了几下，拔出性器对着那张漂亮的脸快速撸动，快感汇集在一点攀上巅峰，乳白色的精液一股股射入男孩儿半张的嘴中。

乔鲁诺卷着精液吞下，长羽般的睫毛扇了扇，“老师，你味道好浓。”他没有再用敬语。

阿帕基并不在意这些细节，他晃动腰用性器拍拍男孩儿的脸蛋，嗓音带着射精后的慵懒：“口活儿不错，成年了吗？”

乔鲁诺一瞬间有些失落，看来老师完全不关注自己，他撑起身来亲吻男人的腹肌，又推着卷起的裙边啃咬对方的乳头。

胸膛传来的快感十分受用，阿帕基半合着眼享受乔鲁诺的服务，在男孩儿想要凑近吻上来时，用食指点住他的唇，自问自答道，“看来是成年了。”

乔鲁诺的唇边绽开愉悦的笑容，这让他显得学生气更重。他含住男人的手指吮吸，视线勾着对方紫金色的眼瞳，嘴上模拟色情的性交动作。

阿帕基眼神发暗地盯着乔鲁诺清纯又放荡的模样，感觉到下身立了起来，他猛地又捅进一根手指，按压着湿滑的舌头挑逗，直至津液溢出殷红的嘴唇。他提起乔鲁诺坐到自己胯上，紫色的唇彩印在濡湿的嘴角，宽厚的手掌探进内裤里揉弄男孩儿滚烫的性器。

黑色长裙缠着白色的衬衫，衣物散乱一地，阿帕基抱着乔鲁诺倒在柔软的床上，健硕的身躯完全罩住白皙的身体，他满意地欣赏男孩儿意乱情迷的模样。

灯光洒在平滑的肌肤上，散乱的金发泛起光泽，那双宝石般的绿眸中水光潋滟，让人忍不住想要使其涌出更多的泪来。

真是一张欠操的脸。

阿帕基的唇彩在亲吻中消磨殆尽，他啃咬着乔鲁诺的胸颈用鲜艳的吻痕替代，像是在做某种标记。

乔鲁诺笔直的双腿缠在男人的腰上，随着乳尖的酥麻而蜷缩脚趾，他摸上阿帕基突起的肩胛骨，嘴里小声地低哼：“老师给我……”

小动物般的叫声搔得阿帕基心脏痒了一下，他取下耳边的发夹别到乔鲁诺红肿的乳头上，男孩儿的哼叫陡然变高，他双手抚上弹软的臀肉，狠狠拍了一下：“先忍着。”

银色发梢扫过男孩儿挺起的阴茎，阿帕基抬起乔鲁诺的屁股，将大腿折叠贴近胸部，男孩的会阴完全暴露在了他的视野里。

一股耻意窜上脑门，男人的注视让乔鲁诺浑身都开始泛红，他偏开头紧闭双眼，主动扳住大腿让胯打得更开，声音颤抖着：“你快进来……”

阿帕基从来不知道自己吃直球这一套，但胸腔里狂跳的心脏告诉他，他十分喜欢乔鲁诺的直白。他低头咬上乔鲁诺的嘴唇，探出一根手指刺入男孩儿的后穴，被内里的柔软湿滑惊了一下。

心跳声大得阿帕基近乎耳鸣，他滚烫的呼吸喷在乔鲁诺的鼻尖上，“你自己提前扩张好了？”

羞耻击得乔鲁诺溃不成军，他呜咽着从鼻腔发出一声“嗯”，紧闭的睫毛不住颤抖。

阿帕基吻了吻他的眼睑，他说不清胸口溢满的情绪是什么，但比起插入他只想先亲亲怀里的男孩儿。

他扶着龟头在肛口触碰，感觉到乔鲁诺放松括约肌接纳他，才将性器缓慢地顶进去，全根没入温暖的甬道让他发出一声叹息。

后穴被粗长的阴茎填满，乔鲁诺激得抓紧了背后的床单，他抬腿搭上阿帕基的肩头，脚跟急切地蹭动男人的后颈。

像是按下了某个开关，阿帕基动作剧烈地抽插起来，他肩膀贴着乔鲁诺的腿下压，两人像俄罗斯方块一样嵌合在了一起。他扯着男孩儿的头发转过脸，伸舌舔掉他脸上的泪水，粗暴中带着自己也没意识到的温柔。

床板剧烈地晃动着，乔鲁诺被顶得不住往床头移，又被男人掐着腰拖回来，乳头上的发夹被拿掉，换上了柔软的舌头润湿安抚。

阿帕基凶狠地挺腰，阴囊来回拍打在乔鲁诺的骶骨上，他完全抽出性器又深深顶入，每一下都直捣花蕊，变换着角度碾磨男孩儿的前列腺。

乔鲁诺的喘息一声比一声急促，张大了嘴露出红艳的舌尖，又被男人卷住深吻。他随着撞击的节律摩擦自己性器，前后的快感累积加剧，他的呻吟愈发破碎，“老师……啊——”终于在一片眩晕中冲上了高潮。

骤然收紧的肠壁夹得阿帕基一颤，他快速地操弄烂熟的小穴，穴内的高温似要带起火来，猛地从鼠蹊部窜起一股电流般的酥麻，大脑出现暂时性的空白。他射了。

阿帕基倒在乔鲁诺身上回味这场性爱，待到呼吸平缓下来才想起，他忘了戴套。

操。阿帕基骂了句脏。他看向身下昏昏欲睡的小鬼，缓慢退出自己的性器，离开肛口时带出“啵”的一声，乔鲁诺只是发出猫哼声，没有动弹。

阿帕基下床点了根烟，烟雾中看见地上搁着的袋子，他弯腰捡起来，指甲油和小鬼的手机都在。

指甲油的颜色也是他喜欢的，阿帕基吐出一口烟，若有所思地盯着手机。

直到火星快要熄灭，他终于试着按亮屏幕，如他所想果然设置了密码，六位。 

阿帕基不假思索地输入自己的生日，锁屏竟然解开了，弹出自己穿黑裙抽烟的照片，他猛地摁灭了手机。

操，真是个烦人精。

END


End file.
